


Off To The Jungle!

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: Perhaps in Another Lifetime [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hi :)))) yugyeom left for the jungle today and im having yugjae feels. that's all.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Yugyeom finally leaves for the jungle, and Youngjae still thinks the agency should've 'sacrificed' Jinyoung instead.alternatively;;Clingy Youngjae is upset that his boyfriend is going off to the jungle alone.





	Off To The Jungle!

**Author's Note:**

> me, after watching only 2 minutes of yugyeom's v-live: WOW THIS IS SUCH A GREAT YUGJAE FIC IDEA, LET'S GO!
> 
> just an idea that was hastily written even though i'm supposed to work on s̶c̶h̶o̶o̶l̶ ̶ my jjp fic :-)

“You have everything, right?” Youngjae worried, walking fast steps towards Yugyeom’s backpack and wanting to take everything out for the 3rd time, to make sure his boyfriend has everything for the jungle.

“Hyung… hyung! You don’t have to unpack again, I have everything, I promise,” Yugyeom assured, hugging Youngjae from the back, simultaneously restricting the other’s arm movements.

“I can’t believe I can’t send you off! Stupid agency, planning this stupid schedule! I could’ve gone to Thailand with you instead! It makes no difference!” The older complained out of frustration.

“Baby, look at me,” Yugyeom turned him around, cupping the other’s face, “I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

“I… just wanted to spend more time with you before you go…”

“But… you need to go! Here, I’ll carry your luggage down to the van. Let’s go?”

“Noooooooooooooo!!” The older one whined. Yugyeom just ignored whatever the hell Youngjae was doing (acting like a very sulky 5-year-old not wanting to leave the playground) and locked his luggage before standing it up and rolling it towards the door.

 

“Promise you’ll call everyday if you can?”

“I will, hyung.”

“Don’t get hurt, okay? Always take care of yourself and drinks lots of clean water, and you could get bitten by some unknown insect, so just use the repellent abundantly that we bought you… wait, do you think that small bottle will suffice? I think we have extra, I’ll go get it for you -”

Before Youngjae could re-press the button back to their dorm again, Yugyeom quickly promised he ‘will find that bottle and put it in the bag’ himself.

“Okay, okay… Don’t get hurt, okay? I worry about you, Gyeom… so much. I can’t believe they’re sending YOU to the jungle… why couldn’t they have sacrificed Jinyoung instead? Maybe it’s not too late for me to convince them to put me -”

“HYUNG. I’ll be fine, okay? I’ll bring back souvenirs for you and Coco, and I’ll take as many pictures and videos as I can for you. Don’t worry about me so much, hyung, please?”

“Okay, okay I won’t. Enjoy yourself, okay? I’ll see you in two weeks. Don’t die on me, Gyeom-ah.”

“I will always come back to you, you know that!”

“Cheesy. I love you.” They both leaned in for a long, slow kiss before they heard Mark screaming, “Get in before we leave without you!”

“I love you too. Text me when you land.”

 

(*ﾉ´□`)ﾉ~

 

 

 **Youngjae:** We just landed, miss you already ;-;

 **Yugyeom:** Miss you more *kissy face emoji*

 **Youngjae:** NO, I miss YOU more.

 **Yugyeom:** Not possible.

 **Youngjae:** ;<

 **Yugyeom:** I love you! Goodnight, hyung. <3

 **Youngjae:** Night, Gyeomie. <3

****

**Yugyeom:** What are you doing, Jae?

 **Youngjae:** Just walking around Thailand… I miss you !!!!! ;(

 **Yugyeom:** I miss you too <3

 **Youngjae:** What are you doing?

 **Yugyeom:** JB hyung is bringing me out for dinner.

 **Youngjae:** ㅋㅋㅋ really?

 **Yugyeom:** Yeah, he told me it’s my last meal.

 **Youngjae:** *laughing emoji* Good luck, sweetheart.

 **Yugyeom:** -_-

 **Youngjae:** Got to go! We need to film now, love you, bye!

 **Yugyeom:** Love you too *heart-eyes emoji*

****

**Youngjae:** You got everything right? Even the extra insect repellent?

 **Yugyeom:** Even the extra insect repellent.

 **Youngjae:** Okay, safe flight Gyeomie. I love and miss you so much. ㅠㅠ 

 **Yugyeom:** I love you too, I’ll see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day. you're welcome.
> 
> happy deepavali if you're celebrating it <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
